Hk the Producer
by clsn
Summary: µ's have gotten a new producer to help them with their performances, and when a meeting with the 3rd years gets out of hand, Hk is left extremely uncomfortable (Hk is pronounced like the individual letters btw) [CONTEXT: My friend had a dream about the first chapter of this, which prompted me to rewrite it. I think I've taken it too far.]
1. Chapter 1: Hk the Producer

With the final months approaching the end of the school year, µ's was preparing for the third years' final farewell as being students at Otonokizaka, and members of µ's. They have long been hesitantly waiting for this moment, and it has ultimately arrived.

In order to make this Live show their best yet, µ's set out to find a producer to get their performance dead on. Perfect. So once they sent out flyers for a producer, within days their inbox was flooded with people wanting to help them out. One that stuck out however, was Hk. Technologically savvy, film experience, and a healthy writer; they thought he would be the perfect pick.

Becoming very familiar with Hk, µ's all grew a liking to him, some even more than others. Nico in particular took a care for him, and eventually ended up asking him out on a date. They both felt like it would be best for them to keep quiet about their relationship, as it could affect the performance of the other girls if they are trying to desperately trying to get partners themselves.

A few weeks into Hk's production job, the third years decided it would be best to have some alone time with their Producer to discuss further affairs. Scheduling a time after school would be the ideal time, so they programmed the date and met up in the practice room. when the time came.

"Aright, so, your last Live, what do you plan on doing?" said Hk.

"I think a final love song would be nice, considering we've grown quite a large fanbase since we started. It would be a good way to conclude our time together." suggested Nico.

"I'm not too sure how that would turn out," responded Eli, "none of us have really had any relationship experience so we wouldn't really know what we're talking about." Eli stared at Hk and smiled flirtatiously as her cheeks blushed. Him and Nico exchange glances for a moment, almost as if to say something, but the room fell silent.

"Yare Yare Daze," quipped Nozomi, "Why do we even need to worry? We have ourselves a free boyfriend right here."

"Nozomi-chan! Stop it!" cried Eli as Nozomi let out a quirky chuckle, "I-It's not like we like him or anything, it's just… He's just a big help you know?" Eli blushed as she spoke, trying not to make eye contact with Hk. Nico, feeling uncomfortable and awkward, chimed in.

"He's a great guy! I don't know why you guys wouldn't fall in love with him. I know I have, I've been dat-" As she said this, she had realized what she had been saying and covered her mouth. Hk stared at her in disbelief that she slipped at the worst moment she could. A collective gasp fell from the mouths of the other third years. "No! No… that's not what I meant!" cried Nico "I-I-I can explain, I promise! I mean… Nico, Nico, Nii! Nico love for your heart! Everyone deserves love, don't they?"

"Nicochi… you naughty, naughty idol…" joked Nozomi, "What are we going to do with you…". With the biggest smug on her face, Nozomi pulled her hands up into the air and cupped her hands to threaten her.

Eli held Nozomi back in her seat. "Not now, Nozomi, you promised you wouldn't in front of him. But that's besides the point. Nico, what?!"

"I-I um… ugh…" Nico stuttered, "I guess there's no denying it now. The Rin's out of the bag…" After a few awkward seconds, Nico continued, "Hk-chan and I have been dating for a while now… That's all…"

"Nico-chan!" Eli yelled furiously, "Why didn't you tell us! We told everyone to leave no secrets between us!" Nico fell silent, as her innocence felt crushed now that everyone knew her secret. Eli leans in to whisper to Nico, but in the heat of the moment her voice was louder than usual. "You know I have been crushing on him!" Hearing this made Hk jump with surprise, as he has rarely had any relation with her before.

"Well then, why don't we see who the better girlfriend would be?" said Nico.

"Alright, that's fair, but how would we do that?" Eli argued, she wasn't about to go down without a fight, so she might as well take advantage of the situation.

"Well, Hk-chan, what do you think, how should we determine who loves you more?" They both exclaimed.

"I-Well, can I get uhh…" said Hk, lost for words. He lets out an exaggerated sigh as Nico and Eli rub up against his legs to suggest an answer from him. In an attempt to escape from the chair he has been locked in place into, he desperately tries to squirm out, but with no avail, he is stuck sandwiched in between the two girls. Hk sits quietly with sweat rolling down his face in extreme confusion about how quickly the situation got out of hand. The feeling of their bodies so close to him and their aroma begins to make him feel aroused. Trying to conceal his erection, Hk plunges his hands into his pockets.

"OwO, what's this?" asked Nico, noticing the bulge in Hk's jeans.

" _Ah shit, I'm really done for now. How did this meeting even come to this… This has to be a dream. I'm fucking dreaming."_ thought Hk to himself. Eli changes her glance from Hk's face over to his crotch. The sight of what she had done flushed her cheeks red. Nico pokes the mound and she can see it respond to the touch of her hand.

"Care to explain, Hk-chan?" Nico said in a lewd, erotic manner.

"Well what do you expect if you girls are practically enforcing this yourselves!" replied Hk. Realizing the condition he is in, he decides that whatever happens at this point, happens, and there is nothing he can do about it. Nico begins to unzip the zipper on Hk's jeans, but not before being interrupted by Eli.

"Nico-chan… Are you sure we should do this? This seems wrong. I-I don't think I'm ready."

"Relax, Elichi, wouldn't cha?" Nico interrupted, "I know you've been waiting for this just as long as I have~" Nico unbuttons the jeans and slips down the pants down to Hk's knees.

"Alright, alright, I know this is what you want and whatever, but are you sure you really want to do this?" Hk queried. " _There's no was this is actually about to happen. Jesus fucking Christ."_ He thought to himself.

"Of course! Now quit whining, I thought you guys swoon over us young school idols all the time." Nico responded, desperately trying to paw off Hk's underwear. "Let's get these restraints off this prisoner." Nico rips off the underwear to reveal Hk's throbbing cock. Eli lets out a small noise at the sight of her first penis right in front of her face. "Kyaa~" Nico squeals. "Sugoiii~ such a beautiful sight."

" _Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod."_ Hk said to himself " _This is not happening. I can't"_ Nico grabs a hold of Hk's pulsing cock and begins to stroke it, causing it to become more and more erect as she stares into Hk's eyes. "Nico… Nico… This isn't you…"

"This is the true me, Hk-chan…" Nico simpered, "I created my super idol identity to hide my genuine self. I can't contain these emotions in a trapped bottle anymore." Nico squeezed Hk's trembling cock as Eli tries to shy away with her cheeks animated red, but Nico pulls her back. "Come on Elichi, loosen up for one in your life. Watch this." Just as she says that, she dives her head down to Hk's member. She downs the dick in one swallow, and her eyes roll back in her head as the cock slides down her throat. Hk flinches at the feeling of Nico's cramped throat. Eli stares in shock at the view of her friend being drilled by their producer's menacingly gigantic cock.

" _Oh god, I can't handle this, this is too much. I'm gonna go numb."_ said Hk to himself.

"Howsh this?" Nico prattled with a mouthful of cock. "Let this erotic idol give you a good time." Nico doesn't stop sucking the lengthy dick presented in front of her. Hk's body starts to feel hot, like his legs are about to give out from underneath him.

"Nico… I'm gonna…" moaned Hk through the pleasure.

"Shoot it Hk-chan. Shoot your hot load right into this schoolgirls mouth!" Shouted Nico. She uses her hand to jerk off his dick while she bobs her head over the shaft even faster than before.

"Nico…" Hk trilled, spurting his load of hot seed into Nico's mouth. Nico's eyes roll back once more, as she holds the payload of cum in her mouth. She slowly pulls her mouth off the dick, with cheeks full of semen. In one loud gulp, she swallows every last bit and opens her mouth to show her successful swallow.

"Uwaah~ I did it~ Are you proud of me? I swallowed all of it~ Thanks for the meal~" Nico thanked. She looks over at Eli and sees that she is sitting on the floor with her hand in between her legs. "Elichi…" she says in a quiet voice with a quirky smirk.

"Eek! It's not what you think! What are you thinking, you perverted baka! My body is moving by itself!" Eli cries out to Nico and Hk. Nico hops over to Eli to spreads her legs apart to expose her moistened panties.

"Well you're certainly wet down here. Looks like someone's ready~" Nico encouraged. Nico begins to pull down Eli's skirt, and Eli isn't making much of an attempt to stop her. Eli is laying on her back with her legs spread revealing her soaked panties to Hk. The picture of her opening up to him makes Hk's cock rock solid once more raring to go again.

"Wait… wait…" Eli remarked," Can we at least do it Russian style first? Because, you know…" Eli presses her boobs together and pulls her vest up to her neck, uncovering her stacked chest. "Put it here." She yanks Hk closer and folds her breasts over his cock. Starts to shake her chest and thrusts his cock between her boobs. "This is embarrassing, but I'm willing to do anything you want." Hk can feel Eli's each and every move, she does it like a professional.

"Eli…" Hk moaned "I think I'm gonna…" Eli stops moving and squeezes his dick.

"Not yet!" Eli smirked, "Not until we've gone a full round~"

"A… A full round?" Hk worried.

"Yeah, I'm okay with it~" Eli smiled as she laid back down on the ground, spreading her legs. "I'm a bit scared…"

"Don't even worry about it Elichi." Nico replied. "You're so wet Hk's dick should easily slide right in."

"Are you okay with this Eli?" Hk asked, bringing his cock towards her panties.

"Hngg~ Yes… Just… Be gentle okay?" Eli stuttered, "I-It-It's my first time…."

"If you insist…" replied Hk, as he moves the bottom of Eli's panties to the side. "Here I go." he says as he thrusts his dick into Eli's tight pussy in one pump. Eli lets out a loud wail as she feels her innocence being stolen from her.

"It-It's in." Eli moans, her tight walls coiling around Hk's giant cock. A small bit of blood runs out of her pussy from her broken hymen. "I-It hurts."

"I'm gonna start to move, okay?" says Hk.

"Yes… but be gentle please." Eli said with an embarrassed look on her face. Hk starts to pump to the speed of Eli's liking. Nico watches with a hand in her crotch while sitting backwards on a chair while she notices Nozomi sitting in her seat with a smug expression on her face.

"Nozomi-chan," said Nico, "What have you been doing this entire time? We're all having fun over here~"

"Watching… Observing… Finding your weak points." answered Nozomi, "I already know you girls' soft spots. But I'll need see what I can do with Hk-chan…" Nozomi hops off her seat and props up Eli into a sitting position with her back to Nozomi's chest. Nozomi reaches around Eli to take off her uniform top. She rips off her vest and pulls her undershirt over her head to reveal her busty chest held back by her laced black bra. "I know Elichika enjoys her nipples stimulated~ Washi Washi Suru Yan~!" says Nozomi as she sinks her hands into Eli's bra and grabs a hold of her nipples.

"Ahh~ Nozomi-chan… Please… " Eli moans, overcome with pleasure, "This is starting to… feel… good." Hk thrusts faster, sending Eli into a fit of pleasure and enjoyment. Nozomi twists and pinches Eli's nipples to stimulate her closer to climaxing.

"How is it, Elichika?" Nico says while she masturbates to her classmate being double-teamed.

"This… This Isn't something a school idol should do…" Eli responds, "But it just feels so good~ I'm going to go crazy." Eli is trying to hold back her feelings to not embarrass herself more than she has already.

"Come on Elichika~ don't keep those noises contained." Nozomi encouraged, "Let us hear that cute voice of yours." This prompts Eli to release her pent-up moans she has built up.

"H-Harasho~" Eli moaned, "I can feel you each time you push, Hk-chan. I'm glad you were the one who took me first… I'm going to go crazy." Eli lets out a squeal each time Hk thrusts his dick into her pussy. "You're hitting my deepest parts…"

"I wanna see you cum Elichika." Nico said with a lewd expression, "Cum from producer's dick, lets see that erotic face of yours~"

"Ah… faster… Hk-chan~" Eli asks, "I can feel you kissing my cervix every time you thrust into me!" Hk starts to pump faster as Eli throws her head back from the pleasure. "It's so goooodd~ I'm gonna cum…"

"Ah… Me too…" Hk moans through the thrill of the moment.

"Let's cum at the same time, Hk-chan." Eli gushed, "But… not… inside!" just then, Nozomi does a tight squeeze of Eli nipples and Eli wraps her long legs around Hk, trapping him inside her tight pussy. They both cum simultaneously as Eli moans with an embarrassing face. "Ahnn~ Look what you've done~ Cumming inside the school council president. You pervert~"

"You… You pulled me in…" Hk stuttered, "I… There-"

"Shh shh," Eli shushed, "It's okay~" as she pulled herself off of Hk's cock. Nozomi lets go of her breasts and Eli flips around to suck his dick. Hk pulls away as he's not in the mood anymore. He backs up until he bumps into a soft wall. Hk flips around to see Nozomi standing topless in front of him. She grabs him and pulls him into her.

"Hey babe," Nozomi said, squeezing her giant breasts on Hk's face, "Cum here often?" Hk tries to squirm away but Nozomi pulls him to the ground and sits on top of him before he can even say anything. "You know my favorite food are grilled meats…" Nozomi says pulling out a condom from her scrunchie, "But I think I can make an exception for raw meat for today~" She says as the tosses the condom to the corner of the room.

" _Oh my fuck that was a terrible pun."_ Hk thought to himself. Even though it was god-awful, he still chuckled a bit.

"Hehe," Nozomi laughed, "Even though you just came, you're still as hard as ever~" Nozomi lays herself down on top of Hk to tease his dick under her skirt.

"Nozomi… What's…" Hk said in confusion, as for some reason her dicktease feels odd. "It feels weird…"

"Oh!" Nozomi jumped, "Kyaa~ Did I forget to put on… panties this morning?" Nozomi slowly lifts up her skirt to show her pussy directly rubbing against Hk dick.

"Oh God, Nozomi," Hk responded, "why do you have to be like this…" Hk could feel Nozomi's wet pussy caress his firm cock.

"I've been practicing for this moment~" Nozomi said in a lewd tone, "I've already broken myself in, so no blood this time around~" Nozomi had Hk pinned between her thighs on the ground, sitting on top of him. She slowly gets up on her knees and lines Hk's cock up with her pussy. In one motion, she drops herself down and Hk's dick lands deep into her pussy. Nozomi blushes as she can see herself being filled by Hk's cock.

"Oh my god." mumbles Hk "This is either the best or the worst volunteer job I've ever had in my entire life."

"Let's make the best of today, Hk-chan." Nozomi purred "The cards told me that you would be the one~" Nozomi starts to bounce atop of Hk's dick. "I bet you like this femdom position~" Hk just lays there to think of what the day has come to, having sex with school idols he had pretty much only just met. Nozomi moves faster, being sure to let Hk get a face full of her boobs. Nozomi's soft body and slimy pussy rubbing against Hk trying to charm him into cumming.

"Isn't… Isn't there a thing where school idols aren't allowed to do this?" Hk stuttered.

"We'll do anything for you, Hk-chan~" Nozomi answered erotically. Hk moans about how impressive Nozomi is at this, like she has practiced this moment. Nozomi is tempting his dick into cumming. "Ahh~ I can feel you deep inside. Punishing my womb each time you push, you're so rude, Hk-chan."

"You're the one on top of me! I'm not even doing anything!" Hk blurted.

"Hehe," chuckled Nozomi, "You mischievous fanboy…" Nico is dripping wet from the number of orgasms she has given herself. She crawls over to Nozomi and Hk, her skin glistening with sweat.

"Hurry up, Hk-chan~" Nico begs, trying to pull him away from Nozomi in a playful manner. She reaches her hand over to Nozomi's clit. "I'm dying to get something over here~" She rubs Nozomi's contact point as Nozomi lets out ecstatic moans.

"I feel like I'm going to explode…" groans Hk, on the verge of cumming.

"Me… too…" Nozomi moans. "I'm… I'm cumming!" Nozomi climaxes as Nico rubs her clit and Hk hits the back of her insides. Nico watches in awe as she squirts all over her legs. Nozomi wants to stop, but the pleasure is holding her back. Hk panted as he spurt his hot nut inside Nozomi's cervix. Nozomi lets out a loud wail of pleasure as she can feel Hk's seed hit the back of her womb. "It's filling me up~"

"How many times are you going to make me do this?" asks Hk though the ecstasy.

"We're not stopping until we ring you dry." Nico gushed. She yanks Nozomi off of Hk's cock. Nozomi is nearly limp through the satisfaction of Hk's seed deep inside her pussy. Nico pushes Hk over to sit on a chair. "It's time for your grand finale~ I'm Yazawa Nico Nico and I'll put a smile to your cock~!"

"I… I can't even feel my legs anymore." Hk says. He can't tell the difference between the pain and the pleasure at this point. Nico hops up onto Hk's lap and aims his cock to the entrance to her pussy.

"Take my first time, Hk-chan" says Nico as she drops herself over Hk's dick. She throws her head back from the satisfaction of her boyfriend stealing her innocence. "Ahh~ it's in." She can feel his dick hit the back of her pussy on the first go. Hi flinches at the feeling of his cock being consumed by Nico. "Ah… You're so big, Hk-chan." A portion of blood falls out of her pussy from Hk's gigantic cock breaking her tight hymen. Nico rides his cock like a professional. Through the lust and craving for sex she took over the seme role.

"Oh my god… You're way too tight, Nico…" Hk mumbled through the euphoria. Nico tight walls of her pussy are practically squeezing the cum out of his dick already. His mind filled with the choices he made that led up to him being in a room with 3 members of most popular school idols in Japan. "I'm almost glad I didn't take up that job offer at Mcdonalds." Nico continues to bounce over his dick while he sits on the chair with his head blank.

"How is it, Nicochi?" Nozomi moans. Hk looks over to Nozomi and sees her and Eli in a 69 position, eating the cum out of each others pussy. Eli looks as if she is going to collapse from the enjoyment of her best friend eating her out until she climaxes.

"My mind is going black~" Nico moans. "You're going to break me~" Nico springs up and down on his dick, her eyes rolling back and her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She leans in for a kiss and they both make out through the rapture of their position. They can both hear mutual moans coming from Nozomi and Eli.

"I've been trying to do this for a long time, Elichi." Nozomi moans, "You've never been in the mood."

"Me too, Nozomi-chan" replies Eli, "I've just been too embarrassed to ever do something like this." The room reeked of sex, because of a number of times Hk has came inside the lewd third years of µ's. Hk can't differentiate between being in idol hell, and being in idol heaven.

"Hk-chan…" Nico whimpered, "I'm close… I can feel your cock pressing against my womb each time you enter~ I'm gonna become addicted." Nico tried to move faster, but her hips gave out before she could. "I can't even move anymore."

"I guess I could take it from here." suggests Hk, grabbing Nico by the ass and lifting her to the tip of his dick, and forcing her down. Nico is filled with a bliss of satisfaction as she nears her orgasm. "Nico… I think I'm gonna cum…"

"Inside!" Nico shouts in excitement, "I want your cum inside me!"

"Are you sure?" questions Hk, "Won't you get pregnant?"

"It's my safe day, now quick!" Nico cheered, she can't even control her own emotions at this point. "Nico Nico with me, please." Hk nearly stops pumping at this request.

"What?" asks Hk "What do you even mean?"

"Let's cum at the same time!" Nico shouts, "When we both Nico Nii I want you to cum inside me!"

"I'm not doing that…" Hk says, "That's stupid."

"Do it for me, Hk-chan~" Nico says in a lewd and erotic matter as she puts her hands on Hk's cheeks. He can't help it but give in to her request.

"O...Okan then..." Hk replies, nearing his climax. Hk drags Nico up and down faster.

"N… Nico Nico Niiii~" they both shout mutually. Hk presses his cock up against Nico cervix and cums within the walls of her tight womb. Nico moans at the top of her lungs as she can feel Hk's hot seed fill her small womb.

"Yess… I can feel it filling me up…" Nico moans. She practically faints and falls off of Hk onto the floor. She sees Nozomi and Eli towering over her.

"Wasn't this great, Nicochi~" Nozomi asks in a sexual way. Nico can barely even speak anymore.

" _Was this even my safe day? I don't remember…"_ Nico whispers to herself. She doesn't care what happens to her anymore, because she got to release her true self once and for all. Nozomi and Eli start to put their clothes back on. Not even cleaning out their cum filled pussies. Nico brings herself to her feet with Hk's cum dripping down her leg. "I had a great time, Hk-chan. Thank you." Hk just sits back in his seat, still shocked about what had just happened and fully nude.

"Ye… Yeah…" Hk replies. Nico gathers her things and dresses back up. The three girls are standing by the practice room door ready to leave.

"Thank you Hk-chan," Nozomi says adjusting her bra. "I've been craving to do this for a very long time."

"This was great. You have my gratitude." Eli blushed as she started to walk out the door. The three girls begin to exit the room, but Nico stayed behind to thank Hk personally.

"Thank you for this…" Nico giggled, "Maybe we can do this again sometime… Who knows, maybe I could bring the others as well~" Nico sprints out the door and leaves Hk alone and naked in the room. The sunset is shining through the window and Hk falls back in his sweat filled seat.

"What the fuck."


	2. Chapter 2: Hk the Room Guest

After µ's had finished a live late at night, everybody was tired and exhausted, nobody was up to getting onto a bus and driving back home. They all congratulated each other for their hard work. This late at night, they all thought it would be nice to get a few hotel rooms and sleep there for the night. They all thanked Hk as he walked off to drive back to his house.

"Thanks everyone! Great show today!" Hk praised as he shuffled himself off stage. Just before his foot left the bottom step, he felt a hand grab his tricep. He turns around to see Kotori with her hand around his arm.

"Don't go home yet…" Kotori said, "Promise me?" Kotori loosened her grip on Hk's arm.

"Uhh… I guess I can stay a bit longer." Hk replied, "What do you need?" Kotori let go of his arm and walked down to Hk's level.

"I think I want some more practice." said Kotori, "If that's not too much too ask, I mean." Hk thought about it, and he was going to decline the offer because of how late at night it was, but he was interrupted by Honoka before he could say anything.

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka yelled from across the way, "You coming? The bus to the hotel is almost here!"

"You guys can go on without me." Kotori responded, "I think I'm going to talk with some friends here before I go."

"Okay!" shouted Honoka, as the rest of the girls walked off the opposite side of the stage. Just before she got off, Nico looked back at Hk and stuck her tongue out and winked in a seductive matter, and then dashed off the stage.

"Goddammit Nico…" Hk thought to himself. Kotori turned to Hk and suggested practicing more once again. "I- I think you are doing great though! I don't see anything wrong with your performance." Hk complemented, "Why don't you go to your hotel room and get some rest tonight."

"Oh… ok." Kotori said quietly, "Well I do have some costume designs I would like you to look at. If you're up for it, that is." Kotori quickly shuffled through her backpack and pulled out her drawing notebook. She flipped about halfway through and showed Hk the new designs. "What do you think? I think I need to fix some of the laces on the skirt, or maybe the ribbon around the waist. I don't like th-"

"They're great, Kotori." Hk approved, "I love them, I think they're perfect. I'll see you tomorrow." Hk started to walk off before Kotori called his name again.

"I have some more ideas if you want to come with me." Kotori mentioned, "The lighting isn't very good here, so we could go back to my hotel room, maybe?" Kotori seemed like she didn't want to leave Hk's side.

"That… I don't know…" Hk stuttered. Kotori walked up to him again and grabbed his hand.

"Please stay with me, just a little longer." Kotori said as her face flushed red. "I want to show you these before I forget or something." Kotori pressed her cheek up against Hk's shoulder, trying to make it look unintentional.

"sigh Alright, I guess I can stay." Hk replied. Kotori smiled and pulled him towards the bus stop, the other girls already left, so they would have to wait a few minutes for the next bus to come. They sit on the bench and Kotori slowly inches closer and closer to Hk, he pretends not to notice, but she is making it blatantly obvious. By the time the bus got there 15 minutes later, Kotori's thigh was squeezing up against his. "Aha, there it is." They both get on the bus, and Kotori sits in the first seat. Hk sat across from her.

"So, how was my performance today?" Kotori asked. As she was sitting, she opened her legs a small bit, plenty enough for Hk to see up her skirt if he were to look. Hk could notice that her panties were white and turquoise striped, but tried his best not to look between her legs.

"Uhh, yeah, I thought it was great!" Hk smiled, "I don't really think you need any more practice than what you do already."

"Hah, thanks." giggled Kotori. The rest of the bus ride fell silent, but Kotori made it apparent that she wanted to talk more. Once they arrived at the hotel, they both grabbed their things and stepped off the bus. They got to the front desk and Kotori spoke to the lady at the front.

"Hi, we're with the µ's party. My friend Honoka-chan said to tell you that." The lady flipped through the papers on her desk.

"Ah yes, here we are," Said the lady "Room 469, your friend Honoka is down the hall in room 420 if you need her."

"Hehe… 69…" Kotori whispered to herself. Hk is starting to feel quite uncomfortable with Kotori, as she's acting much different than she usually does. The receptionist gives Kotori the keycard, and they both walk to the elevator. Waiting for the elevator to open, Kotori fiddles with the strings hanging around her bust, and is staring flirtily at Hk. What was actually less than a minute felt like an eternity to Hk, and he let out a sigh of relief once the door opened. They stepped on, and Hk pressed the floor 4 button. Within seconds of the door closing, Kotori stood in front of Hk and kicked her leg up to his shoulder height, pinning him in between her body and the wall.

"Woah, woah, Kotori…" Hk stuttered, "What are you doing?"

"Let's do it, Hk-chan." Kotori gushed, "Right here, right now, I want you to have sex with me."

"Jesus Christ Kotori, hold on." gulped Hk, "What's going on, are you drunk or something?" His eyes widened to the request. "Oh shit, this is gonna happen again, isn't it" he thought to himself "I can't do this with more of them". He noticed Kotori was trying to hold back a smile. She kicked herself off the wall and started chuckling.

"Ahahahaha! I got you so good!" Kotori laughed, "You actually thought that-"

Kotori couldn't finish her sentences because of her laughing. "Sorry, but I thought that was pretty funny." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Ye… Yeah…" Hk gulped, "L-Lets just go to the room already…" He staggered around Kotori to walk down the hall. Kotori followed behind with the keycard, still chuckling to herself. Kotori unlocked the door and they walked inside. "Alright, lets see."

"Hold your horses, Hk-chan." Kotori exclaimed, "Let me get changed first. Just… Turn around or something."

"Can't you just… Whatever…" Hk said as he walked to the other side of the bed and turned around. "I'm not even gonna question it." He can hear Kotori shuffling clothes around behind him. She's taking an exceptionally long time to put on another set of clothes. "You okay over there?"

"Ahh… almost… one second." Kotori replies she finishes up adjusting her attire. "Okay, you can turn around now."

"Ok, so about these designs," Hk says as he turns around. He turns and is met with Kotori fully dressed in her maid outfit. She smiles and blushes back at Hk, and does a little curtsy with the frills of her dress. Hk is frozen in place with his speech stuck in the middle of his sentence. "Uhhh… what's this about? Why do you have that on?"

"I thought you might like it, Hk-chan~" Kotori flirts. She crawls over the bed and stops within a foot of Hk's face. Hk tries to back up, but his back all the way against the wall.

"I need to use the bathroom… real quick." Hk stammered as he slid away from Kotori and rushed towards the bathroom. He throws open the door and takes one step inside before realizing what he had walked into. Maki is sitting on the floor of the bathroom fully nude with one hand at her crotch, and the other holding her phone. She has a pair of cat ear headphones plugged into her phone which are over her ears. She jumps at the sight of someone bursting in on her and she stares at Hk in shock before screaming and slamming the door shut with her foot. "Holy shit." muttered Hk to himself as he stumbles back away from the bathroom. He can hear Maki shouting from the bathroom.

"What are you doing? You perv!" Maki shouts from the other side of the bathroom door. "I didn't hear you come in! Why are you even here? Is there anyone else here? How did you even get in?" Maki is asking questions too quickly for him to respond.

"Woah woah woah! Slow down Maki!" Hk replies back, "I didn't mean to walk in on you doing… It was just an accident okay? I swear I didn't see anything!"

"How did you even get in here? I didn't invite you! I thought you left!" Maki is still speaking very fast, almost too fast to keep up with.

"Kotori told me to come here, she's right over he-" Hk glances over at Kotori and she is laying in a very suggestive pose on the bed. She is on her back with her legs wide apart. Hk can clearly see straight up her skirt. "Kotori stop messing around and be serious for a second please, and you're acting completely different, what happened to you?"

"But I am being serious, Hk-chan~" Kotori beamed. "I like to act different when I'm turned on, it's pretty exciting~" She slides off the bed and grabs Hk forearm and gives it a hearty tug, making him fall forward on top of her. "Oh, Hk-chan, I didn't know you felt this way about me~" She rolled him over and got on top of him. Hk had an erection because of the events that had just transpired. He could feel her hands fiddling with his pants.

"Let me go… you don't know what you're doing…" Hk gulped, by now, Kotori had already taken both his pants and underwear down, and his dick was exposed in front of her.

"Oh but I do," Kotori replied, "I've wanted to do this for a very long time." She makes her way down to his waist and strokes his cock. "It's so charming, Hk-chan, I don't know how you can just keep this to yourself." Hk tries to back away, but every time he does, Kotori just pulls him back towards her. "Stop fussing and let me take care of you~" Kotori puts her mouth around Hk's cock with her warm mouth.

"Kotori please… Maki… she's right there…" Hk murmured.

"It's okay, she won't hear us," Kotori replied, "In fact, I think it wouldn't be too bad if she joined in herself~" Kotori giggled with her mouth around Hk's dick. Kotori starts going faster, sending Hk into a feat of ecstasy.

"Kotori… I'm close…" mumbles Hk. Kotori immediately stopped sucking and pulls her mouth off his cock.

"Not in my mouth, quickshot~" Kotori teased, "That's disgusting." With the tone of her voice, Hk could tell she wasn't serious. "In here instead~" Kotori flips around, exposing her bare and wet pussy in front of Hk. She had been dripping all over the bed.

"We can't… Kotori…" begged Hk, but Kotori wasn't going to let him escape at this point. She lined up his cock with her pussy and pressed the tip up against it. "Are you su-" before he could even finish his sentence, Kotori wrapped her legs around Hk and pulled his cock all the way in in one go. Kotori squeals as she takes it in all the way to the base.

"Ahhh~" Kotori moans, "It's in~" She throws her head back in pleasure as she squeezes tightly around Hk's dick. "I ate it up all in one go~"

"This is unbelievable." Hk thinks to himself, "Why is this happening a second time?" Kotori tries to move on her own, but can't do much because of the position they are in. "We… We should stop…"

"Come on, Hk-chan~" Kotori begged, "We've gone this far, why stop here?" She pulls him deeper into her, prompting a squeal of pleasure to escape her throat. "You've already got your cock inside a school idol, so what are you waiting for?"

"I… I guess…" gulps Hk. He pulls his dick out a bit and thrusts it back in in repetition. Because Kotori stopped right before he came earlier, he was close before they even started. "Kotori, I'm gonna cum… outside…"

"And get it all over my maid outfit? No way!" Kotori laughed, "You're cumming… inside!" She wrapped her legs around Hk's waist and pulled him as far in as she could, letting him cum deep inside her pussy. Hk collapses next to Kotori on the bed and lays down from exhaustion.

"This can't be good. I can't handle this anymore." They could suddenly hear little moan comes out from behind the bathroom door. They both turn their heads to see the bathroom door cracked open with a purple eye peeking through. "Oh Maki-chan~" Kotori calls out. Maki quickly but quietly pulls the door back shut. "Come on out, I know you were watching. Don't be shy~" Maki peers out from behind the door and slowly steps outside. She is standing naked in front of the two on the bed in an embarrassed pose, trying her best to cover her nipples and pussy.

"I… What are you looking at? What do you need you idiot?" Maki says with a hostile tone. She is blushing as red as a tomato.

"I know somebody wants to join in~" Kotori points at Maki and Maki opens her mouth as if to say something, but stays silent. Maki turns away slightly before turning back towards the two, throwing her arms at her side, exposing her fully nude body.

"Alright fine, If you're gonna force me…" Maki walks over to the bed and stops in front of Hk.

"I'm not gonna make you." Kotori smirked, "Only if you really want to."

"No, no, no." Maki shakes her head "Hk is just such a perv for wanting me to do this. Might as well do it anyway." Hk gets a confused look on his face.

"What, no. I-" he doesn't finish his sentence before Maki interrupts him.

"I can't believe perverts like you exist in this world." Maki lays down on the bed, and it is very obvious that she is embarrassed beyond comprehension. She is covering her vagina with her hands, but her legs are open.

"Move those hands, Maki-chan." Kotori smirked, "We both know you want this for yourself."

"Hmmph. I don't care, it's not like I want anything to do with this." She takes her hands off her crotch and shows her bare pussy to Hk. "I mean, I guess you deserve something for the work you do for us…" Maki is still tensed up with an embarrassed look on her face. "I-I'm not doing this for my own pleasure, just for your information. Just… Just do whatever… you fucking pervert."

"Alright… I guess…" Hk prompts his dick to Maki's pussy. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just do it you stupid idiot…" Hk pushes his dick slowly inside her. Even just as he sticks only the tip in, it causes Maki to let out a squeal and arch her back.

"Are you alright?" Hk doesn't want to continue if she isn't feeling happy.

"What? I'm perfectly fine…" Maki crosses her arms, "Just hurry up already." Hk slides the rest of his cock into Maki's pussy. She was trying to keep herself from making any noise, but sound still escaped her lips. Maki clamped down on Hk's cock, making him unable to move.

"Uh… I'm not gonna be able to move if you squeeze down this tight." said Hk.

"Ugh, alright…" Maki tried to loosen up, but through the pleasure she wasn't able to do much. She moaned as Hk twitched inside her. Hk tried his best to do it anyway. Maki is nearly dying of embarrassment, but that only makes her more aroused. "N-Nico-chan…" Maki whispers softly.

"What was that?" asked Hk. He was more confused than he was asking for her to repeat.

"I was saving my first time for Nico-chan…" said Maki, "But you've been inside her already, haven't you~?" Hk slows his thrusting to express his shock at the question.

"Uhh… I don't know what you're talking about." "Shit… does she know?" Hk thinks to himself.

"Yes you have~ She told me." Maki smirks at catching Hk's lie, and he responds with a jolt.

"Oh fuck… she told you? We were supposed to keep quiet about that… Who else knows?" Hk is terrified that he might lose his reputation if anybody found out.

"I just told Kotori-chan before the concert, and decided we should have a little fun~" Maki wiggles her hips. She is enjoying it and is pleased with it at this point. "But if you've been inside Nico-chan already, then now I'm indirectly having sex with her too!" Hk is still distraught over what he had found out. "That was my plan this whole time~ having Nico-chan connected with me~"

"Holy shit…" Hk mutters under his breath. "That's really cute though." He is on the verge of cumming now, and asks where Maki wants it.

"Inside me, Nico-chan~ Inside!" Maki squeals as Hk pumps his load deep inside her pussy. She gives her best ahegao face for Hk as she lays limp on the bed. Kotori looks towards the door and her head perks up.

"Hey there~ care to join us?" Hk turns his head towards the door and sees Hanayo standing in the doorway with a box of pizza in her hands.

"I… I got the food…" Hanayo drops the pizza onto the counter. "I didn't know you guys went and did all this without telling anyone~"

"No, no, wait, Hanayo…" Hk tries to cover himself with the bed sheets. "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh I think it's exactly what it looks like~" Hanayo walks over to the foot of the bed and puts her backpack down. "You know… I've always thought something like this was going to happen." She immediately starts to take off her vest, and Kotori crawls over to help her take off her clothes.

"Hanayo, please stop…" Hk back up on the bed away from Hanayo, but she is crawling towards him. She only had on her white bra and panties. Hk has a petrified look on his face as Hanayo pins him against the headboard. "You can't…" Hanayo takes off her glasses and places them on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Well why not? I want to, and you've already done it so much, why stop halfway through?" Hanayo grabs a hold of Hk's cock and strokes it. There is a clear liquid dripping from her leg.

"Looks like someone had a breakthrough~" Kotori says to Hanayo. Kotori is watching and touching herself, after stripping from her maid outfit, while Maki is sitting on the floor with her hand in her crotch, like before.

"After all, I do love that white hot stuff~" Hanayo says with a smug expression.

"Wait…" Hk gulps, "That's not rice?" Hanayo giggles and gets up onto her knees to waddle over to Hk's lap. She suddenly has a moment of realization and gets very embarrassed.

"Sorry if I'm coming on too strong…" Hanayo sits down on the bed next to him. "I've never done this before…"

"I… It's okay…" Hk didn't know what to say in response, he knows it is going to happen either way. He can hear a faint buzzing coming from somewhere.

"I think I got carried away, I've just been in the mood all day because of this..." She puts her hand in her panties and pulls out a small vibrator. It's switch is held on her upper thigh by a piece of string. "I just can't contain myself sometimes I guess." Hk is at a loss for words. Hanayo silently crawls back to Hk's lap and presses her pussy against his dick through her panties. "Let's get it going already~" Hanayo moves her panties to the side and falls atop his cock. She lets out a loud moan and tightens the walls of her vagina. "I'm so full~"

"Are you okay? You took that in really fast." said Hk, concerned, "That looked like it hurt."

"It's alright… I like it a bit rough~" She smirks at him and Hk shudders from pleasure. "I can feel every time you twitch, Hk-chan~" Hk is rock solid again, and about ready to cum. Hanayo starts to ride his shaft, and lets out a squeal each time he hits her cervix.

"Hanayo…" Hk moans, "get off… I'm gonna…" Hanayo bounces faster, and isn't making an attempt for him to pull out.

"Together, Hk-chan~!" Hanayo pushes herself down one last time as Hk cums far inside her. They both moan simultaneously as they cum in unison. Hanayo just sits on top of his cock for a bit, taking it all in. She falls off his cock and lays face up on the bed.

"How was your first time, Hanayo-chan~?" Kotori asks as she crawls back to them.

"Aah… Amazing…" Hanayo curls up underneath Hk's arm and passes out. Kotori gets giddy over the scene of them two.

"Well ain't that just cute." She does the same on his other arm, and falls fast asleep. Maki is laying in a puddle of her own sweat and juices, and pulls herself off the ground and confronts Hk.

"I… I had a great time, Hk-chan." She flops herself over his chest, and lays her head over his chest like a pillow. She smiles at Hk as she dozes off. Hk is wedged between the three fully naked and sleeping girls. Hk is still trying to process what happened.

"I… So much for it being such a secret between the first three of them…" Hk closes his eyes and passes out from exhaustion, the three girls all cuddled up around him.


	3. Chapter 3: Hk the Lover

One Saturday when Hk was sitting home alone, he ran out of things someone could do and started to get very bored. Already listened to music, played some games, rode his skateboard, and was pretty much done with everything for the day. He thought for a few moments on what to do, until he figured that he would invite his girlfriend over a while. Hk decided to text Nico and ask if she could come over.

nico come over im super bored

Can't

Gotta take care of Cotaro-kun today

my parents arent home

Within a minute, Hk heard a ring of the doorbell and an instant knock. "Ugh, who could be over at this time? Nico's probably just about to come." He opened the door and saw Nico standing outside in a cute blouse and a skirt with high pink stockings, along with her usual pink ribbons.

"Hello Hk-chan!" Nico said as he opened the door. She started to walk inside before he could even say anything.

"Oh my God… How did you get here so fast?" Hk seemed dumbfounded as she didn't live down the road from his house. He moved out of her way as she pranced into his house and kicked off her shoes.

"Oh you know, I have my ways~" Nico winked at him, "I also got Cotaro a new babysitter so he should be fine." She moved herself over to the couch and sat herself down.

"Uhh… mind the bit of a mess, I didn't expect you to come over so quickly." He started to gather a strewn stack of Cards Against Humanity cards from the coffee table. Nico grabbed a random white card and giggled as she read it. She turned the card toward Hk, on it saying 'Consensual sex.' Hk snatched the card back even though he had a smirk on his face and nearly chuckled himself. Hk put everything back in the box and slid it underneath the table.

"So why did you want me to come over?" Nico said happily, "I'm not complaining, just curious."

"I'm just super bored so I thought I should invite you over, because that's what people in a relationship do, right?" Hk laughed it off and sat down next to Nico. She scooted up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Hk lifted his arm up and put it around her. "You're so sweet, Nico… I'm gonna be dead honest and say that I don't deserve you."

"Oh stop it you." Nico replied, looking up at him, "I know it must be pretty hard to pull of a perfect idol girlfriend like me. I'm surprised." Nico pushed herself away from him in a playful manner and brought her feet up onto the couch, sitting in a criss crossed position. "Tehe~ You're probably right."

"Haha, alright." They sat in silence for a little while Nico played around with the frills on her skirt. "Uh… Nico?" Hk said to get her attention.

"Yeah?" replied Nico, looking up to him.

"I think we should talk about our relationship." Hk seemed nervous saying this, but thought that it alright to ask, considering what has been happening with the other members of µ's.

"Oh no… What's wrong?" Nico asked. She had a worried look on her face, like she was going to receive some bad news.

"It's just… I don't know…" Hk didn't know how to even start to approach what he was trying to say. "Like… You know…" Nico realized what he was getting at and grew the biggest smirk on her face.

"Oh, hehe." Nico chuckled, "So you're worried about that."

"Well of course," said Hk concerningly, "I know that you already know everything that's going on, and well… I just want to know if you're okay with everything…"

"I'm perfectly fine, I didn't know you had any concern." Nico pounced herself on top of Hk flirtatiously, pinning him under her against the couch. "We're all gay after all."

"That's my issue! That just makes no sense!"

"I just couldn't resist you, ya know?" Nico laid herself down on top of Hk and wrapped her arms around him as he hugged back. They just laid there for a second embracing in each other's arms. "As long as you don't go giving your heart to anyone else I'm fine with pretty much anything you do with them."

"…Alright…" said Hk, breaking the silence, "As much as it pains me to be saying this, but if you're okay with this, then I'm okay with it…" Nico hopped off of him and the couch. "I still don't understand, but whatever…" he whispers to himself.

"Yay! Well that's that." Nico held her stomach. "Oof, I'm really hungry, I could go for something to eat right about now. I haven't eaten anything all day" Hk jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen to fancy something up for her.

"Sure, sure. Anything you have in mind?" Hk said looking through the fridge, "I know you like sweets so I have some leftover cake if you want some. It's strawberry."

"I love strawberry cake! It's one of my favorites." Hk grabbed two plates from the cabinet and some forks and gave Nico a slice as they sat down at the table. Hk cut himself a slice as well and they both started eating. Nico took a huge bite out of the slice."Oooo this is really good. Thanks for this."

"Oh, it's nothing. Anything for you." Hk said, taking another bite. Nico finished her cake and looked over at Hk, licking her fingers.

After looking back towards her, Nico said, "You've got some cake on your face." Hk patted his napkin around his face trying to find it.

"You missed it." Nico said, leaning towards him, "Here, I'll get it." Nico brought her hands up and grabbed the back of Hk's head, pulling him towards her. She gave him a long and sensual kiss on the lips before pulling him back. "Alright! Looks like I got it." Hk was actually stunned on how cute he felt that was. He cleans up the cake and plates as Nico goes to sift through movies that Hk has on a shelf, looking for something that they could watch.

"You wanna watch something?" Hk said, pulling himself up next to her.

"Aha, here it is." Nico pulled out a movie from the shelf and held it up. It was Spirited Away. "This is one of my favorite movies, I wanna watch it."

"Oh yeah, definitely, I love it too." Hk took the case from her and popped the movie into the DVD player. He sat down at the end of the couch as the movie started. Nico sat down next to him and again put her head on his shoulder. They sat together with Hk's arm around Nico's shoulder, and Nico grabbing his other hand. About roughly 15 minutes into the movie, Nico interrupted.

"Yaaaawwnnnn" Nico yawned, "Whew, I'm getting kinda tired, if I fall asleep, don't mind me, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Hk replied, "Go ahead." Nico brought her head down to Hk's lap and rested her head on his thighs. Hk let her lay there as the movie continued.

"Come on Hk-chan~ I'm waiting." Nico said looking up at him. She brings up her hand and puts it on her head. She then playfully grabs his hand and places it on her head and goes back to watching the movie. Hk slowly patted and rubbed her head as she started to drift off. He felt her silky black hair running through his fingers as he gently stroked it. Hk could hear her soft breathing has she slept. Even though she kept sleeping, Hk continued to pat her soft hair until the movie finished. Not knowing what to do now that it ended, he decided to passively wake Nico up.

"Alright," Hk said, nudging Nico awake, "come on now my little sleepyhead, we can't sleep in all day." Nico slowly emerged from her sleep and picked herself off of Hk's lap. She let out a big yawn and stretched her arms above her head. She rubbed her eyes at she woke.

"Heyya Hk-chan" Nico slumped back in her seat, "Movie over?"

"Yeah you missed a bunch of it, but it's fine." Hk stood himself up and turned toward Nico. "I have a gift for you." Nico's eyes lit up and she sat upright wondering what it was.

"Ooo really? What is it?" Nico stood up alongside with him as she grabbed a hold of both his hands.

"I'll be right back." Hk walked out of the room and returned with a decently sized cardboard box. "Here ya go." Nico took the box with delight and opened the flaps on top. Filled to the top was all sorts of different candies, sweets, and treats for her.

"Oh my God…" Nico looked wide-eyed at the box, "Thank you so much!" She sat the box down on the coffee table and took one of the first packets on the top and ate it. She dug through the box a bit as she chewed on the candy. "These are some of my favorites! I'll definitely make these a worthwhile gift." Nico took another candy out of the packet she was eating and offered it. "Want one?"

"Ah no, I insist, they're all yours." Hk refused.

"You sure? Alright, more for me then!" Nico downed another candy as she sealed the box. "Thanks again for that, I love it." Hk smiled and nodded his head at Nico accepting his gift.

"Uhh… okay so, what now?" said Hk

"Hmm… Ah, I know~" Nico said with a smirk on her face, "Come with me." Nico grabbed Hk by the forearm and pulled him through the hallway and to Hk's room. Nico jumped onto the bed and grabbed onto a pillow, clutching it close to her body.

"Heh… What'd you bring me in here for?" Hk said as he awkwardly watched Nico and scratched the back of his head. Nico took the pillow she was holding and threw it at him. It hit his chest and fell to the ground.

"Take a wild guess on what we're going to do, you stupid." Nico opened her arms and presented herself towards him. "Now get over here already~" Hk let out a nervous sigh and walked over to the bed. Nico, grabbing his arm, pulled him on top of her. She got both of her arms around the back of his neck and pulled his head toward her, so that they were almost touching. "You think you'll be able to satisfy my craving today~?" Nico squeezed her arms around Hk, bringing them to a kiss. She pulled his head down as they embraced each other. Nico brought her legs around Hk's body and had him caught in the cluches of her legs. Once Nico had enough, she drew herself back from their make-out session.

"Ah, heh…" gulped Hk, "I hope so." Nico started to undo the belt on Hk's pants. She scooted herself around him so that he was lying on his back on the bed. Nico continues to strip him down as he gets more and more sexually excited beneath his remaining clothes.

"Oh my, looks like you're just about ready to burst~". Nico says as she slides his pants down to his ankles.

"Nico…" Hk mutters under his breath, "You don't need to do this…"

"Oh come on, shut up with that," Nico replies with a harsh but playful tone, "you say that every time we do this. You should be used to it by now, we do it all the time." Nico pulls down Hk's underwear to reveal his throbbing erection. "Uwahh~ Look who's excited to see me~!" She grabs a hold of his dick and looks up at him in a seductive manner. Nico jerks off Hk's cock, stimulating it even more. He props his back up onto the headboard of the bed to get a better sight of Nico. "Wow, would you look at that~" Nico says, comparing his dick to her forearm "I'm surprised that you haven't killed me with this thing yet~" Hk's dick is lined up next to her forearm, which shows his cock nearly stretching the entire length of it. Nico puts her mouth around his huge dick, and slowly lowers herself until Hk is balls deep down her throat.

An "Oh my God" escapes from Hk's lips as Nico's tight throat squeezes around his cock. On certain strokes of his dick down her throat, she nearly starts to gag, but pushes through and keeps going. The contractions of her throat brought Hk almost to the verge of cumming. Hk can't help but grab her head and play with her hair as she services him. She can't bring his cock down far enough into her throat for her to satisfy herself. Hk can see Nico with her remaining hand underneath her skirt, rubbing herself through her panties. As she sucks, she rolls her tongue around his dick, making sure she does the best job possible. "Nico…" mutters Hk as he feels his cum start to leak out of him. Out of reflex, he placed his hands on Nico's head and forced her down, shooting his hot seed straight down her throat. Nico's eyes widen and then close at the feeling of him shooting down her throat. She pulls away coughing, but finishes swallowing all of his salty cum.

"Ahh~ You could at least warn me before you did that!" Nico says, drooling cum. Some of Hk's cum is running down her chin and neck. She wipes it away with the back of her arm. "Ah~ How'd I do Hk-chan?"

"I…. You…" Hk can't even speak because Nico had drained nearly all of his energy out of the tip of his dick.

"Ahehe~ looks like I did alright!" Nico pounces on top of Hk and goes in for a kiss again, while Hk tries to pull his head away.

"Okay look I would love to kiss you right now but after what you just did I feel like that's pretty disgusting on my end." Nico sits on top of him with an irritated expression, but passes over it.

"Hmph… Alright then…" Nico pulls her blouse over her head and puts it at the end of the bed. Hk slowly regains enough energy to move himself into a more comfortable position. As nico slowly pulls her skirt down and it drops to the floor, Hk's dick starts to regain life at the sight of Nico stripping before him. "Wow, you really can't wait can you~?" She unhooks her bra and has it slide down her arms. "Hehe, that's pretty pathetic." Nico winks at Hk and bends over as she slides down her panties. She holds up her panties to show a moist spot at the bottom of them. "Now look what you've made me do~" She throws them at Hk's face as he desperately tries to dodge them, but with no avail. "You keep em' now."

"No, no, I can't do that." replied Hk, holding the panties in his hand, "They're yours." Nico walks her full nude body over to Hk.

"Take them." Nico grabs a hold of Hk's hand and clenches his fist around her panties. "I insist." Seeing how cute but sexy Nico looked in nothing but high pink stockings made his dick as hard as before,

"Al- Alright…" says Hk hesitantly. He puts them on top of the nightstand next to his bed. Nico hops on top of him and sits on his thighs, spreading her legs around his. She grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over his head, tossing it to the corner of his room. Hk's dick is still raging hard, prompting Nico to grab a hold of it.

"Well would you just look at us." Nico said, stroking his dick. "Rubbing against each other while completely naked, how lewd." Nico lets go and brings her hands up to her head. "So I heard you like it when I let my hair down, right?" She grabs one end of each pink ribbon and pulls it loose. She shakes her head as her hair falls from the ribbons, the length reaching down to the middle of her back. Hk sits in awe at the cuteness of how she looks.

"Oh my God yeah." Hk responds in amazement, "You just look too fuking cute holy shit." Hk grabs the sides of Nico's head and pulls her toward him for a kiss, forgetting about what he had just rejected a minute ago. They share a kiss together as Nico brings her hips towards Hk's waist.

"Aww, thank you. Only the best from the number 1 idol in the universe~" Nico lifts herself on her knees over Hk's dick, and lowers herself so that it's just touching the entrance of her vagina. "You ready?"

"I mean, n-"

"Of course you are." Nico interrupts as she hastily drops herself down over his cock. She gets about half of the way down before she can't contain her moans anymore and lets one out. As she buries Hk's dick balls deep inside herself, he can't resist the pleasure and moans himself. "Ahhn~ I'll never get sick of that." Nico sits still with Hk's dick completely inside her. "Look, you can see where we're connected." Nico pulls Hk's hand up to show him. "Tehe, we've become one." Nico starts to lift herself and drop back down on Hk's dick. Filled with pleasure, she decided to put herself in a different position to make it easier. She stops to turn herself around.

"Wha- What are you doing?" questions Hk.

"Let's try a different position this time," Nico says flirtatiously, "I'd like to spice things up once in a while, ya know?" Nico turns around and presses her back against Hk's chest, his dick still inside her. "Okay, I'm going to have you take the wheel now."

"What do you mean?" Hk replies. He knows what Nico is talking about, but wants to avoid the question in hopes that he doesn't have to follow through with it.

"Oh you know, I want you to take over." Nico takes Hk's arms and places them on her lower thighs, behind her knees. "Do I really have to guide you through this? I mean come on, you've got to have a sex drive for this." She has Hk lift her legs nearly up to her shoulders and thrust that way. Taking the dominant role just this once sparked an interest in Hk, and got a bit more into it as their time went on. Nico, being the first time she doesn't have to do anything, sits back in pleasure she has never felt before. "Oh my God… It's hitting all the right spots~!" She takes her own hands and stimulates her clit to further the euphoria she is already going through. "This position is so embarrassing, but feels so good!" Nico turns her head towards Hk and he accepts the invitation for a kiss as they continued fucking.

"Holy shit… I can't take any more of this." Hk thinks to himself. "I can't believe I'm saying this out loud, but this just feels too fucking good." Nico's eyes light up at the sound of this.

"Hehe~ That's what I've been waiting to hear." Nico says happily. "Come here big boy." She wraps her arms around Hk's head as they make out through their dreamland of emotions. The feeling of Nico's tight pussy compressing around his cock was almost too much to even handle. Multiple times he thought that his hips would give out through the enjoyment. Hk, thrusting harder and faster, is on the verge of cumming because of the overwhelming bliss.

"Nico… Nico…" he whispers into her ear, "I'm gonna cum, where do you want it…" Precum has been leaking out of the tip of his dick, preparing the powerful load he was going to burst inside of Nico.

"Inside! Inside!" Nico moaned, "Shoot it deep inside me~!" Nico threw her head back in ecstasy as Hk takes one final thrust deep into her pussy, and presses against her cervix. Nico let out a heartfelt moan as she felt her womb being filled up with Hk's hot sperm. Wanting every last drop inside her, Nico contracted her pussy in rhythm with the pumps of his cum. When Hk let go of her legs, she fell over beside him on her back, her pussy still subconsciously tightening. "Ahhah~ that was amazing." Nico looked over at Hk to see him dozing off because of the little energy he had left. "Ahh, I see you're done in, I'll finish myself over here." Hk could barely respond because of the exhaustion he was feeling. But hearing this, Hk sprung back to life, as well as his dick. Hk jumped back over to Nico, grabbing her thighs and lifting her feet over her head. "Whoa there, what are you doing now~?"

"I can't and won't stop until you're satisfied." Hk said, lining up his dick with the entrance of her pussy. In one foul swoop, he buried his dick deep inside her pussy once again. Not expecting this, Nico moaned a pleasureful cry while being filled to the brim with his dick again. Hk took the dominant position and thrusted his dick into her in quick repetition. Each time, he could feel the sides of her vagina tightening and coiling around his dick with every push, each feeling better than the last.

"I feel like I'm on fire!" Nico shouted, "I can feel you french kiss my womb every time you push so deep into me! I feel so good!" Hk had never gone this deep before, and Nico could barely compensate for him nearly pushing past her cervix. Getting closer to cumming, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought him towards her. They kissed and hugged each other while they were both nearing a climax. Both of their sweaty bodies, pressed against each other in their own utopia. The cum already in Nico's pussy was spilling out from the intense movement. "Hk-chan, I'm close~!"

"Me too… Nico…" Hk can feel the sensation of himself almost cumming.

"Same time, okay?" Nico says through their kisses. "I love you, Hk-chan!" Nico wraps her legs around Hk's waist and locks her feet together, pulling him as deep as she can into herself. She scrunches her toes underneath her stockings out of ecstasy.

"Nico, I love you so much!" saying this, Hk presses the tip of his dick against the entrance of her womb and shot his powerful, hot seed straight into it. They moan in unicen as they share their lovestruck moment together. Nico's womb is overflowing with Hk's cum and when he finally pulls away, much starts to leak out. "Ahh~ I feel so full~ At this rate I'll definitely get pregnant, ahehe~"

"What the fuck…" Thinks Hk, exhausted out of his mind, "How did I let myself go that far. I don't even like to be the dominant one!" Hk lies on his back with his head on the pillow. "If she gets pregnant… I'm done for." A bit of the sunset peeks through the blinds and is sent into his eyes. Nico curls up underneath his arm, and puts her head on his chest.

"Heh, the sunset reminds me of our first time." she says, looking at the sunset projected onto Hk's face.

"Yeah, you're kinda right…" They both lie in silence while Nico pats Hk on the chest. Hk starts to get up to get clothes on, but Nico weighs herself down on him.

"Eh, Hk-chan?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"When do your parents get home?"

"Tomorrow afternoon, why?"

"Then… Let's just lay here, okay?" Nico invites Hk to sit his head back onto the pillow. Hk couldn't help but accept her invitation. He laid back down on his pillow and let themselves sit in the quiet as Nico fell asleep on top of him. He brings his hand up and pats her on the head, glancing over at her panties on his nightstand.

"I guess maybe this isn't the worst thing in the world."


End file.
